deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Lake Guardians Battle Royale/@comment-29576485-20160911002725
This's actually a very interesting battle, and there's a lot of fators to be considered. Each one have a independent role in the battlefield. Uxie, is a support and staller, meaning tha it makes good use of moves like Thunder Wave, Yawn, Future Sight, Amnesia, Toxic. It also have the biggest defense and special defense, as well as the second best speed, wich substitutes it's lacking attack and special attack. Mesprit is the most balanced of the group. While it lacks speed, Mesprit have equal attack, defense, special attack and special defense, all of then with relatively high values. Also have more health than the other Lake Guardians. Mesprit natural moveset make it very versatile, capable of adapting to multiple situations. Withmoves like Charm, Copy Cat, Protect, Psychic/Psyshock/Psychic and Furure Sight makes it adaptable to both stall and offensive opponents. Azelf is the most offensive member of the legendary trio. While it considerably lacks any kind of defense, it have the hightest Speed, attack and special attack of the three. It's acess to very powerful damaging and buffing moves like Nasty Plot, Giga Impact, Shadow Ball, U-Turn and Dazzling Gleam gives it a great threat in very few turns, and gives it a very good coverage. Now, skipping to the battle analysis: Since is this how work the Pokémon Games, I will count as three individual battles: Azelf vs Uxie, Azelf vs Mesprit, and Mesprit vs Uxie. In an Azelf vs Uxie battle, with no Ev's alteration or held itens, Uxie would probably get the upper hand. If Azelf attacks uxie directly, Uxie would hardly be 1-hit KOed and would probably immobilize Azelf with an retarding move like Thunder Wave, or Yawn. After Azelf got slown down or put to sleep, Uxie would have free time to use Rest and highly defensive moves like Amnesia, slowly inutilizing Azelf's special moves like Shadow Ball. Also, once buffed, Uxie could either eat Azelf's health little by little with it's own moves or stall even more, recovering bits of it's own health in the process putting Azelf to sleep and using Dream Eater. If Azelf chooses to start with the buff, Uxie could paralyse her and user his now greater speed to buff as well, inutilizing it's Nasty Plot. After that, the battle would go just as aforementioned. Azelf also couldn't just stall Uxie with it's own Thunder Wave, because in a stall battle Uxie would have advantage of it's higher defense and special defense. An suicidal tatic with Explosion woudn't work, since Uxie can counter with Endure. In these cases, Uxie wins. In an Azelf vs Mesprit battle, Azelf would have to go for direct attack. Azelf's higher attack would compense Mesprit's higher defense, even if not as high as Uxie's. In the end, Azelf would won by superior speed, in case Mesprit don't have Thunder Wave of Trick Room. But if Azelf go for the buff, Mesprit can buff as well with Copycat, getting Azelf's Nastly Plot. In this case, Azelf would be in problem. Now buffed, Azelf's worse defenses would make way more diference in front of Mesprit doubled special attack. Since Mesprit got higher special defenses and bigger HP value, Mesprit couldn't possibly be 1-hit KOed, even with Azelf's doubled special attack. With Azelf's low 70 base stats of Sp.Defense, it could even be 1-hit KOed, inutilizing it's superior speed. Also, Mesprit's Charm would harshly reduce Azelf's special attack, making useless even powerful or super effective physical moves like Last Resort or Explosion. An suicidal tatic with Explosion wouldn't work, since Mesprit can counter with Protect. In the first course of events, Azelf would won. In the second, Mesprit have a possibility of winning. In a Mesprit vs Uxie, it would inevitably end in a stall battle. But, despite it's lower defense and special defenses, Mesprit would have advantage for naturaly learning Protect, while Uxie learns Endure. Mesprit can get Uxie's Amnesia with Copycat, and soon or later both would get totally buffed. For it's lower speed, Mesprit could get at disvantage, but would make it perfect for using Trick Room. In case Mesprit used Trick Room to get faster, Uxie would have no way of countering that. Once both are totally buffed and had run out of Rest's PP (it would be a very long battle), Mesprit would deal more damage than Uxie for it's superior attack and special attack. Also, Mesprit could use Power Up punch to swich to physical moves, which Uxie don't have any move to counter. Even if Uxie tried to swich to physical as well, it's unbuffed defense and lower attack would heavy against it. Plus an Trick Room from Mesprit, and Uxie would be hopeless of winning. (All the three battles are models of generic strategies. The moves can change, but it would all resume to three base styles of battling: Stall, Offensive and Versatile. Most of the results would mach with these ones. Also, I disconsidered in most of the case the use of Knock Off, since with no held itens it would lost most of it's power. Also, no EV or IV changes. It would change the results in millions of ways) The final results are: Azelf, with 0 wins and 50% probability of winning, have 0,5 points. Uxie, with 1 win only, have 1 point. Mesprit, with 1 win and 50% probability of winning, has 1,5 points. The Winner of most of the battles would be: Mesprit.